Is It Getting Hot In Here ?
by Deemy-Me2134
Summary: I Have My Keyboard Wide Imagination And I'm Taking Over Young Justice. Read As A New Member Joins The Group. Love Strikes, Friendship Forms And Fights Begin And They Still Kick Butt ! First Story RobinxOx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Is It Getting Hot In Here?

**This Is My First Try At Fanfiction And I'm Doing Young Justice … So What Sue Me. This Will Be Like The Episodes Only My OC And A FEW Tweaks … Okay Maybe A lot This Isn't Exactly The Real Show! Sheesh .**

**This Is OcxRobin, Don't Like Then DON'T Read. You Have Been Warned.**

**Let's Go! Oh Oh! This Is In My Oc's Point Of View **

**On With The Story! Woo Rah!**

**As the newly formed team were talking to their new member M'gann/Megan. They didn't exactly see the two newcomers enter or did they notice they were standing right next to Batman discussing something but they did notice how the temperature around them got just a little bit hotter. **

**As they all notice this they finally realized the two newcomers staring at them. The one smiling brightly with flowing green hair and a green get up was easily recognizable by the Team but they didn't recognize the other who was shifting his gaze from the team to the floor every second.**

'**Great! They're all staring now' I thought embarrassed.**

"**Team, this is Fire from the league as we all know", the man with pointy ears and permanent frown on his face said, I believe they call him ManBat or something along the lines. He continued "And this is her protégé Heat and he will be also joining the team.**

**{CUE THEME SONG}**

**I sat in one of the sofas in the cave trying hard to ignore the three gazes locked on me 'It's like they're looking at my soul'. I shuddered but not noticeable oh know that would just look bad.**

**I sighed, might as well just jump right in huh. " Hey, names Heat it's nice to meet you". I got four 'interesting' reactions, the boy with red hair sputtered and blushed, the one with the shades rose his eyebrow it was barely visible, the other one who looks like Superman just squinted his eyes at me and the girl smiled cheekily and flew over to me latching onto my hands.**

"**My names Megan! It's so nice to meet you I hope we can be friends" she said to me with a friendly smile.**

"**Uh, sure" Right as I finished saying that the other two came over to me one with a huge grin and the other a small smile. I looked up at them and came face to face with the red hair boy who I now realize has freckles, he grinned again and I felt my face heat up. 'I wonder if I could blame that on my abilities' I thought dryly.**

"**Hey" He said low and a tad bit sensually before he was pulled up by the very large Superman look alike. I breathed a sigh of relief and inwardly thanked the boy for saving me back there.**

"**You're making him uncomfortable" He said easily.**

**The boy sputtered, "What do you know!" He exclaimed red in the face. Such weird people but hey I'm not exactly one to judge here.**

**{TIMESKIP: NIGHT}**

**I was walking to my room now seems like I was staying here, might as well get comfortable.**

"**These are your Headquarters" The man known as Batman said I learnt his name. He then started to walk away going back to whatever he came from. I shrugged and walked inside my 'Headquarters' and plopped down on my bed slowly drifting to sleep.**

* * *

** So What Do You Think For My First Try ? Good Huh. Stay Tuned For The Next Chapter!  
**

**OH ! Review Please ^.^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Here Is My New Chapter

**I Will Try To Make This Chapter A Little Bit Longer**

* * *

**I woke up groggily sleep still evident on my face, I stretched and yawn before hopping out of my bed. I walked to my door and typed in my password and then stepped outside only to come face first into a solid chest. I groaned and rubbed my nose, I looked at the offender of my delicate nose and raised an eyebrow at the blank face above me.**

"**Batman sent me to get you" Superboy said. I cocked my head to the side waiting for him to elaborate but all I got was a scowl. My eye twitched and I crossed my arms gave him an annoyed glare. Superman's clone or not I was scared … Oh who was I kidding my stomach was practically shitting itself.**

"**Look, if you're not going to,H-hey! Put me down you big dolt" All I got was an\ grunt for an answer, fricking caveman. I kicked and struggled to be let go but I didn't get not one reaction from the beast. I sighed might as well just give up and see where he was taking me anyways.**

**We walked in some room with the other members dressed in their outfits and ready to go and that's when it hit me we were probably going on a mission! I mentally scolded my self for being so childish back then but before I could further my inner scolding I was plopped harshly on the ground landing on my butt hard.**

**I hissed in pain and glared at him and he had the balls to smirk back at me. Frigging caveman. I glanced over at Batman when I heard him clear his throat and quickly got up giving my full attention. He then went back into telling us rules and other 'Don't Do This' related stuff.**

**After that was finish Superboy left to go somewhere, probably going to brood I snickered to myself. I walked to the living room chatting with Megan about non-important stuff. We were getting pretty close now that I thought about it, I smiled and continued my conversation with her.**

**I was seated by the counter keeping Megan company while she went about baking cookies for the team, I was lost in thought when I felt a slight breeze and a grinning face in front of me. "GAHH! No hagas eso!" I shouted in the redhead's face.**

**"Huh?" He said confused written all over his face. "Could you say that in English please?" I sighed figures he wouldn't know Spanish why would I assume that anyway. I shook my head and open my mouth to speak when a distant voice said "Don't do that is what he said" I turned around and saw Robin standing there, funny how I didn't notice him before.**

**I opened my mouth to speak but instead we heard the zeta beam being activated and Megan flew of to it with Robin and Aqualad trailing behind her leaving me with Kid Persistent. I cringed "Hey wait up!" and followed the rest instead of fighting the impossible.**

**We walked in seeing a very pissed off Suberboy and was that Black Canary?**

**"I'll be your Trainer anything I teach you I learnt from my mentors or" she winced while taking off her jacket and finished "or my own experience".**

**"What happened to you" Megan said sounding concerned. I looked over at her really wanting to know if she didn't know I mean it's not like Canary went all out on baking or something.**

**"Work" she replied with a raised eyebrow.**

**She then went onto talking what to do when fighting and stuff but what caught my attention was when she asked who wants to try first. I revved up and ready to accept until Kid Flash beat me to it sending a smile my way. I crossed and colorful art pieces about stupid red headed speedsters.**

**"After this I'll show you my moves"**

**{CUE LITTLE SCUFFLE}**

**"Now can anyone tell me what he did wrong?"**

**"Oh oh! He flirted with the teacher and got his butt handed to him"**

**"Dude!" Kid Flash exclaimed with a slight pink tinge on his face.**

**I snickered to myself but stopped when I heard what Superboy said, "This is pointless with my strength the battle will always be on my terms" he said sounding just a tad bit smug with himself. LIES! It was practically rolling off him in waves. I rolled my eyes, what an idiot.**

**"Prove it" Canary said with a smirk.**

**{CUE EMBARRASSING BEAT DOWN}**

**"Haha!" Robin and busted out laughing until Aqualad elbowed us which they then become muffles of laughter.**

* * *

**It's Slightly Longer No Biggie !  
**

**Review Please  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Schooled

Here's The Third Part Of My Young Justice Story

Here Is When We Get Things Started!

* * *

**We were all prepped and ready to guard the trucks with the Amazo parts in it. Everyone looked like pros well except Kid Flash he just won't stop staring, I steadied myself on my bike getting ready to move when Superboy gives us the signal.**

**There! **

**We all moved off three of us taking a truck and following it. I got put with Superboy and Robin, I shrugged better than being with Kid Flash. We followed the truck mostly in silence I was not going to blow this mission I trained hard with Fire and now it's time for the team to see what I can do.**

**Robin was up front with Superboy trying to start a conversation but failing miserably. Poor boy, such a shame since he's so cute … WOAH! Where did that come from! Since when did I!? Nonononono I deal with it later right now I have a mission.**

**As if on cue several monkeys came out the bushes and jumped at the truck trying to get at the Amazo parts. Yes! A little action, I loosened up and relaxed until I heard Robin calling my name, I looked up and had to turn my bike before I had a monkey butt in my face. I growled, okay that's it! I focused my power to my chest and took a deep breath before blowing out a large stream of fire scorching melting whatever those monkeys away. "Hell yeah!" I threw arms in the air feeling pretty darn good until "Heat there's more we need your help" Robin said over the telepathic link. I cast my arms behind me and brought my flames back into action!**

**I landed on the truck melting away a few monkeys. I totally kicked their butts! That was until they did a sneak attack jumping on me and blasting me off. "Heat!" I heard Robin calling me I cracked an eye open and glanced at the truck … I was in the air? Well more like falling now, I squinted my eyes shut bracing for impact but it never came, instead I felt something warm and peeped out only to see Robin gazing down at me with some weird expression on his face.**

**I blushed and yes I am so blaming it on my abilities this time! He smiled at me then said, "Come on we're heading to Gotham".**

**On the way to Gotham we ran into Kid Flirt I rolled my eyes when he smirked at me but just kept moving. It seems Supey and his obsessive new buddy were heading to Robin's school. We got there at a reasonable time if I do say so myself and I did, Amazo and Superboy were wrecking the place. No school for Robin in a while now lucky bird, I created two fireballs in my hands launching them at the Android.**

"**Martain Manhunter" It said in a robotic voice before going intangible making my attack look puny. 'Stinking robot' I growled. Robin went after Ivo along with Kid Flash so I took my chance, I placed the palms of my hands on the gym floor before making a huge fiery wave directed at the Stinking Robot! **

**{CUE EPIC FIGHT}**

**I was flat on my stomach panting before I felt hands wrap around my waist pulling me up bridal style. I blinked and looked seeing Robin smiling down at me, I raised my eyebrows at him wanting to know what the heck was he doing. "You used a lot of your energy probably wasted I'll carry you"**

**I blushed and cleared my throat looking at him coolly and replied "Y-yea sure" Crud! Why did I just stutter? In response Robin merely chuckled and held me tighter taking me back to the base.**

**{At The Base}**

**Kid Flash was going off about some Speedy saving their lives today while Megan and I made cookies well I just mixed the batter but I still helped! Robin was watching Tv though I don't really know cause I got this odd feeling he's watching me, I mentally shook my head at that why would Robin be watching me? … But still.**

**During my mind wandering Kid Flirt zoomed right in front of me smirking that annoying ever-present smirk. I groaned 'Good God What Now' I thought hoping to some force out there to help me I mean I never kicked a puppy before or spit on a church so why me?**

"**Thinking about me beautiful?" He said wiggling his eyebrows. I gave him a heavy sigh as an answer only that didn't deter him cause now he was **_**Touching **_**me. He babbled about this and that before I got irritated and heated up burning his arm "Oww!" He cried then blinked at me "You're hot" he growled seductively. I shivered and set a fire to his hair making him gasp and run around frantically.**

"**Great Mother of Food My Hair My HAIR!"**

* * *

**I Can't Believe I Wrote 3 Chapters !  
**

**Anyways Review And I May Let Kid Flash Keep His Hair If Not I'll Make Him Balled =) Hehehehe !  
**


End file.
